WAAAGH! Morzzag
War-Mek Morzzag Skyburna Morzzag cant remember what world he came from. It didnt really matter to him at the time; all that mattered was going as fast as possible. Morzzag was a flyboy of the Evil Sunz Klan. The intricacies of flying were just a part of him as was the knowledge “building” and “maintaining” aircraft. He does know how he cut his teeth and found his purpose. Morzzag spent the latter part of his “yoof” as a Freeboota on board a Rogue Trader’s ship as hired muscle. So when the Trader required more diplomacy, Morzzag was hidden away in the ship’s librarium. Being forced to spend a large amount of time out of the Trader’s hair during delicate operations; Morzzag was forced to adapt or go mad from sheer boredom. So he learned to read Gothic with a great deal of assistance from the librarium’s servitors. Once Morzzag had gotten the hang of reading he was determined that he must learn fast, because all Evil Sunz must go fast. His favorite subjects were, unsurprisingly, about war and military leaders. During his readings he came upon a phrase that would ultimately end his time as a freeboota and dramatically speed up his ability to learn. The phrase was, “One must take time to digest a book to really understand it.” Well, Morzzag only knew knew way to interpret that. When Morzzag was discovered he had eaten a quarter of the books and data files in the librarium. Declaring himself War-Mek, Morzzag escaped the ship and began building his own WAAAGH! He chose the title of War-Mek because he was smart enough to both build and command. While never quite dropping the favored tactics of his Klan, he has been known to adapt and employ surgically precise strikes; something quite uncharacteristic of Orks. However long ago that was, no one knows for certain. Morzzag is old and is a hulking beast standing well over an Astartes in height. He has replaced his hands with the mechanical fists of a Kastellan Robot. Too large to fit in any conventional vehicle or jet; Morzzag commands from ground. Enjoying, as any Ork would, getting right up close to his enemies. Morzzag commands his WAAAGH! in an odd way. He holds a regular war council which many of his under Bosses and Meks fight to be a part of. Once there many dont last too long because in the War-Mek’s War Room only he is allowed to yell. Many a recently elevated Nob or Mek often find themselves on the receiving end of a massive metal fist; few survive. Being the only one allowed to yell in the War Room, Morzzag rarely indulges because of another piece of information he picked up from a very ancient human book. “Speak soffly an’ carry a big stick.” Such a thing from a human seemed so Orky to him that he swears Mork (or possibly Gork) was speaking into this human’s ear. Snigrit Snigrit is perhaps the oldest Grot in the galaxy. Frighteningly cunning and dangerously sneaky, Snigrit had been Morzzag’s personal assistant since Morzzag’s freebooting days. Snigrit, alone knows how old Morzzag is (327 solar years old). Snigrit has a knack for survival coming through many, many victories and defeats. In battles where Morzzag will come out having lost limbs or been scarred; Snigrit always comes out unscathed. Snigrit holds a position of unique privilege and status as Morzzag’s assistant. He holds a seat at Morzzag’s War Council and commands a special ops squad of kommandos. He has also survived numerous assassination attempts from from sub bosses and meks, jealous of Snigrit’s position. Dramatis Personae War-Mek Morzzag Skyburna - Supreme Warlord of WAAAGH! Morzzag Snigrit - Boss of Snigrit's Sneakin' Krew and personal Assistant to War-Mek Morzzag Mazgax, The Voice of Morzzag - Leader of WAAAGH! Morzzag following the warpstorm and Vessel of Morzzag's Will Prologue The most recent major conflict Morzzag has been a part of is a bit of an odd one. It had seen him ally with someone who has become his main rival; Magos Kuilas Ostraxos; Commander of Battle Cohort III IXth Macroclade of Forgeworld Ryza’s LXII Expeditionary Reclamation Fleet. Fate, it would seem, saw fit to pit Morzzag and Ostraxos on the same side against an overwhelmingly large Death Guard force. The tentative alliance proved victorious, however the Orks took far greater casualties than their temporary Adeptus Mechanicus allies. Seeking to avoid the long guns of the Adeptus Mechanicus; the Death Guard slammed into the Ork lines. The victory for Morzzag and Ostraxos was short lived as they now turned on one another, all the more eager for battle. Morzzag rallied his forces to attempt to steal an STC his Kommando scouts had seen the Adeptus Mechanicus obtain. Morzzag knew from past experience how valuable STCs were to the Mechanicus, and how much literal steam was going to shoot out of the tech priests’ ears when they lost the STC to Orks. Knowing that his numbers were low and seeing the Mechanicus had brought along some new “mini-stompas” from their Knight allies. Morzzag devised a plan, by teleporting heavily armored Meganobz behind the Mechanicus’ lines using Weirdboy warp tricks. The Orks managed to kill the Tech Priest carrying the STC and retreat with their prize before the Adeptus Mechanicus could stop them. Having made his escape with the STC. Morzzag recorded a holo-vid message for Ostraxos. On the message was Morzzag holding up the STC and them without a word eating it. After swallowing the destroyed devise down, Morzzag said, “Now I’z da ownly one hoo knows ‘ow ta make it.” What that it turned out to be was a form of plasma based propulsion. Following the theft of the STC Morzzag lead his WAAAGH! to establish a foothold in the Hades Sub-sector. In a relatively short amount of time Morzzag had over run the Imperium held worlds of, Droyamore, Ozagua, Ochyx, Bacciea, Thyria, and the fortress world of Lethides Prime. Morzzag set up his main base of operations on Lethides Prime's only moon of Savris. Morzzag now holds a significant portion of the sub-sectors agri-worlds; the effects of which will soon become apparent when the neighboring worlds begin to suffer from food shortages. Acting on orders from the War-Mek, Snigrit was leading a recon mission into a ruined manufactorum on an uncharted arctic planet. While looking to see if there was anything worth looting. Snigrit and his Sneakin’ Krew encountered forces of the Aeldari. Craftworld and purpose unknown, Snigrit decided to attack the Eldar unit, hoping that some information could be gained. He and his Krew observed the eldar examining piles of odd metal. Snigrit concluded that whatever they were looking for, it should be in his possession. Giving the order to attack, Snigrit took cover and his Kommandos charged forward. The eldar seemed to be ready for them and several orks were taken out by shuriken and Rangers hidden in the ruins. It was fortunate for Snigrit and his krew that the eldar were more focused on killing the on coming orks; than the orks and grots looting the rubble piles. Their loot secure and more than few Eldar gitz put in their place. Snigrit ordered his krew to fall back. It wasn’t until they had returned to base and shared the spoils and tales with the War-Mek and the rest of the War Council; that they learned what the loot was. Recalling where Morzzag had seen such material took some time and many a frustrated outburst (frustrated outburst, is a euphemism for Morzzag raging and pummeling what ever or whom ever became the target of his ire.) Finally, he was able to recall where he had seen such material before. This belonged to Necrons, why the eldar were looking for Necrons he had no idea. But, from what he remembered from the battle he had had with them during his Freebootin’ days. The Necrons has weird and powerful dakka; that was something he wanted. Chapter One WAAAGH! Morzzag began their conquest of Sub-sector Hades rapidly and without mercy. Taking several woulds in rapid secession before any of the other players in this conflict could adequately secure footholds of their own. Morzzag's forces encountered little resistance in claiming 4 additional worlds; save for a brutal defeat by the forces of Craftworld Arroseer. Chapter Two Doom, has befallen WAAAGH! Morzzag, a sudden and violent warpstorm tore its way through Sub-sector Hades swallowing all but one of the Ork occupied worlds. Much to the terror and dismay of those Orks on their only help planet, Droyamore; War-Mek Morzzag Skyburna was also caught in the storm. Panic and in fighting spread like wildfire; threatening to end any chance of the Orks to recover. All hope seemed lost, until a Warp'ead named Mazgax was struck down by a powerful vision. I this vision the War-Mek was before him, but not as Mazgax had remembered him. To Mazgax, Morzzag was changed one of the War-Mek's arms was bound by Weirdboy symbols and looking at the arm caused great pain. Morzzag spoke, and Mazgax felt every word shake him down to his core; Morzzag told him that he would be his voice and would be the vessel of Morzzag's commands. Mazgax awoke in his hut, and filled with a powerful drive he shouted down all those who believed that they could lead. When he spoke, he spoke with two voices, his own and the War-Mek's. Order, or as much order as Orks can manage, was achieved; and Mazgax, The Voice of Morzzag would lead them to bringing the War-Mek back from beyond.